


Something new

by hollydermovoi



Series: Super Science Family [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Death of OC, M/M, Riots, lost kid...sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you make a science bros fic where Bruce and Tony are parents for a day when they find a lost little girl and can't find her parents?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something new

These days, it wasn't unheard of for kids (for anyone really) to stay in the lobby of Avengers Tower after a particularly nasty attack from the Villain of the Week or something like that. But this one was different.

*

It was Steve, with his paternal fondness for awkward kids, who noticed her first. She was leaning protectively over an older woman who had a huge hole in her chest. It was during a riot- there'd been some sort of injustice done, and the "common folk" as Tony liked to refer to them were taking to the street, but not peacefully as they'd done during Occupy Wall Street. He personally thought calling the Avengers was excessive, but he didn't want to argue while innocents were getting hurt. The girl was a much needed sign that the whole city hadn't lost it's marbles, just people who were hurting and couldn't see a better way to express their feelings. He knew that the woman was done for, but the girl had only sustained minor injuries, so Steve stayed near her, gathering other civilians who'd been caught in the crossfire to him. When he saw the Hulk, he flagged him down with the signal for home. Hulk nodded in acknowledgement, before scooping as many civilians up as he could before heading back to the Tower, where Steve knew they'd at least be safer than they were out here, and where Pepper Potts and her endless efficiency waited with a team of assistants to process all of those they pulled out and make sure they got home O.K. Worst comes to worse, Tony had plenty of spare room for people to stay in until the riots were over, and plenty of sleeping bags and cots should they elect to stay in the lobby to wait for their loved ones. With the civilians well out of harms way, he re-focused on the battle, keeping an eye out for any other people in need of assistance. 

*

It was Hulk who noticed her second. Every battle, he took brief breaks from smashing to carry people to the place where he and Tin Man lived with Hulk's other friends. Hulk _hated_ these breaks- not only was he no longer smashing something (or someone), but puny people were always afraid of him, even when he didn't roar. 

She wasn't scared. She hugged Hulk with her puny arms and cried into his arms and Hulk _understood_ why Banner liked helping people. This tiny girl _liked_ Hulk, and Hulk-.

Well, Hulk liked her back.

*

It was Clint who saw her third, and it was Clint who made her presence known to the rest of the team. He was keeping an eye on the crowd, not firing, but with an arrow notched in case some idiot got a tad too violent towards an innocent civilian, when he saw the Hulk fly overhead and smash a tank the Army had sent in. _Wonder what moron gave **that** order_ he thought, eyes scanning the scene when something clicked in his head and he whirled his gaze back towards the Hulk so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. Yep, that was a _kid_ , and she was...

Riding Hulk's shoulders and having a grand time too from the look of it. He took a deep breath, and even though he _knew_ it wouldn't change anything, he screwed his eyes shut for a second, took another deep breath and surveyed the Hulk for the third time in under ten minutes. And she was still there, laughing in delight. "Uh...Tash? Cap? Hello?" he said uncertainly, grip tightening on the bow. "Hawkeye, report." came Coulson's _blessedly_ calm voice via the com. "Can _someone_ **please** tell me why Hulk is giving some kid a piggyback ride?"

There was silence for a moment, and Clint gleefully relished a rare feat- he'd managed to nonplus _Coulson_ of all people. Well, technically, Hulk had, but still. He'd pointed it out hadn't he? 

*

His husband had brought home a kid, a little girl who was sitting on the couch watching Scooby Doo and eating ice cream. Tony had to admit- she was cute, for a snot nosed brat. She'd also had the balls to demand a piggyback ride from Hulk, and while Hulk was _his_ buddy, and got along well with the other Avengers, he wasn't exactly known for a warm and fuzzy nature. Sure, he'd gotten a lot less...feral, for lack of a better word, since they'd met, but that didn't change the fact that Hulk was _huge_ , and _dangerous_ , and people were scared of him.

Except Madison Lacey Thornton, aged seven, who'd befriended the Big Guy and had then been invited over for dinner. Since she'd travelled to New York unaccompanied to spend a week with her grandmother, who was, unfortunately, deceased, she didn't really have anyone to stay with, and of course, he'd invited her to stay with him, his boyfriend, and the other Avengers, until her parents could fly in from Chicago to pick her up (he'd fly her himself, but according to Pepper that was begging for a lawsuit).

For the first time in his entire life, Tony Stark thought to himself that it might be fun to have a kid and be a father, so long as the kid was something like Madison, and was _completely_ unashamed (despite what certain sneaky assassins might try to say otherwise) to wipe away a manly tear or two from his eye when she headed home.

*

The next time Bruce brought up the possibility of adoption, he was surprised.

Because instead of shooting the idea down immediately, as he had in the past, this time, Tony actually considered the possibility.


End file.
